Prom Night
by GeekAgron
Summary: Based on 3x19 Quinn wanted her Senior Prom to be perfect, but she couldn't believe how perfect it actually turned out to be. Faberry one-shot with side Brittana


Prom Night

Quinn looked herself in the mirror once more; she had to admit to herself that she did indeed look beautiful. She had on a long elegant dark purple dress, her hair was up in a bun similar to last year style at prom and she was wearing purple pumps to go with her dress. She heard the door go and she wheeled herself out of her room, after the accident her mum had set up the guest bedroom down the stairs for her until she could walk again. Her mum had already let who was at the door in and was quietly talking to them, she cleared her throat to get their attention and her mum moved out of the way to reveal Joe standing at the door wearing a suit and actual shoes for once.

"Hi Quinn, you look beautiful" He said smiling at her brightly.

"Thanks Joe, you look really handsome" Quinn said back wheeling towards her mum and Joe. Quinn and Joe had become close friends after he accompanied her to physical therapy.

"Here I got you this" he said giving her a box, inside was a gardenia with a light green bow. An exact replica from last year.

"Wow this is beautiful, erm what made you pick this one specifically? "Quinn asked shocked at how he got the exact same one as last year, had he asked Finn what to get?

Oh I was talking to Rachel and asked her what I should get and she told me a gardenia with a light green bow to match your eyes" he said shrugging and still smiling at Quinn.

Quinn sat shocked at this, had Finn told Rachel or was it Rachel's idea all along for the gardenia and light green bow? Quinn shook off the shock and she and Joe set off to go to prom. Her mum was dropping them off since Joe couldn't drive and neither could Quinn, and also since her car was damaged beyond repair after the crash.

Once her mum dropped her and Joe off and hoped she had a good night, they were greeted by someone dressed in a dinosaur suit at the door. Quinn and Joe looked at each other and instantly knew who was behind this idea, Brittany. Quinn laughed and shook her head as she rolled herself up the ramp at the side and into the school doors. They were relatively early and there were only a few people there, including Brittany and Santana. Quinn and Santana were once again, up against each other for prom queen, but this time it was just for a bit of fun for Santana since this year her prom king wasn't going to be some popular jock but Brittany. Quinn rolled herself over to the girls who were quietly talking at a table in the corner.

"Hey guys, prom decorations look awesome Britt" she said to them smiling

"Thanks Quinn! You look super pretty" Brittany beamed at Santana, Quinn had to admit Brittany looked adorable in her tux jacket and top hat.

"Hey Q, ready to get your ass kicked at prom queen by me and my king this year" Santana said smirking at Quinn, though there wasn't a bitchy tone in her voice this year only a playful one. Santana was wearing a dress very similar to the one she wore last year, and again she looked beautiful like she did last year.

"keep dreaming Lopez" Quinn said back smirking, in truth Quinn wasn't really that bothered about winning this year either, she just campaigned for a bit of fun too and to go out of high school a bit happier than she would have done. Tonight was all about fun and forgetting her problems and just be a teenager with her friends.

The three looked towards the gym hall doors to see more people arrive, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel then walked through the doors. Quinn was surprised Rachel was here, after her and Finn broke off their engagement and ended their relationship she was adamant she wasn't going to prom, but some how Kurt and Blaine have convinced her. She looked beautiful, with a tan dress and her hair flowing, Quinn was awestruck with her. She saw them making their way to their table.

"Hey guys" Blaine said in a chipper tone.

"Hello girls, wow you look amazing Quinn, love the shoes" Kurt said addressing Quinn

"Hi, you all look lovely" Rachel said in an uncharacteristic shy tone

"Thanks Rach!" Brittany said in her usual happy tone, even though she said she "hated" Rachel that wasn't actually the case; she really liked Rachel just not with Finn, because she really hated Finn.

Rachel sat in the chair next to Quinn, she couldn't help but notice how amazing Quinn looked, she always knew Quinn was pretty, the prettiest girl she ever knew like she mentioned last year but there was something even more special about her tonight and she didn't know what it was.

"You look really beautiful Rachel" Quinn said with such sincerity that Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you Quinn, you look beautiful too" Rachel said back, giving Quinn one of the first genuine smiles she's given in a while.

The six sat at the table until some more people arrived when Brittany dragged Santana onto the dance floor and Blaine did the same with Kurt, Quinn hadn't seen Joe since they first arrived and she felt kind of bad that she ditched him but she turned to look for him and saw him talking to a red head girl. So that left her and Rachel sitting alone at the table, in a strange but comfortable silence.

"you know if you want to go dance I wont feel offended if you left me, I can watch our bags and drinks" Quinn said not wanting Rachel to stay because she felt sorry for her.

"Not at all Quinn, I'm sitting here because I want to, not because I feel obliged too. Plus I'm probably having more fun with you than dancing by myself" Rachel said back, now feeling bad for making Quinn think she was sitting there because she felt sorry for her.

"Well we could go dance ya know, I mean it might be awkward but if you sit on my lap I could wheel us about for a song or two. You know just so we aren't the only ones left out, but only if you want to and you don't feel uncomfortable or anything" Quinn said getting more and more flustered as she spoke.

Rachel couldn't help but smile brightly at Quinn's offer, she was being very chivalrous towards her and all she could do was nod at Quinn's proposal. She stood up as Quinn wheeled herself from under the table and they headed towards the dance floor. They passed Kurt and Blaine who were slow dancing and Brittany and Santana who were, grinding was the only word to describe it really. They got to a bit where there was a good bit of room and Rachel lowered herself onto Quinn's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Even though they couldn't see from an outsider's perspective they knew they looked a bit too cosy to be just friends but they didn't care. Quinn wheeled her and Rachel, trying to go to the beat of the song which was a bit hard since it was quite a fast song. They giggled but didn't say anything.

"What the hell!" They suddenly heard and they looked up to see Finn standing there, his face filled with rage.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel said with a frustrated sigh, not at all happy with her moment with Quinn being interrupted.

"why are you both all over each other like this? You hate each other!" he said raising his voice that other couples turned around to see what drama was happening this year.

"We were dancing Finn; we weren't 'all over each other' as you so nicely put it. I am allowed to dance with friends, and besides Quinn and I have never hated each other we just clashed sometimes" Rachel said standing from Quinn's lap to size the boy up more, which didn't really do much since he still towered over her.

A girl came over, wearing the shortest dress that would put Santana Lopez to shame and draped herself over Finn. Finn smirked at Rachel obviously thinking it would bother her but in reality Rachel hadn't even noticed her, she was still seething at the fact Finn interrupted her and Quinn. There was something she felt between her and Quinn when they danced, or rather when Quinn wheeled them about, she felt a flutter in her stomach and just wanted to be by Quinn's side the rest of the night.

"Hey babe, you remember my ex girlfriend i told you about right? Rachel? This is her, Rachel this is Amy, my new _girlfriend_" Finn said emphasising the word girlfriend to see the affect it had on Rachel.

"Yeah lovely to meet you, now can I go back to having fun with my friend please?" Rachel said completely unfazed by Finn's new girlfriend

"ppfft whatever Rachel hope you don't come crying to me when Quinn and her gang humiliate you in front of everyone" Finn said and before Rachel could say anything back Quinn rolled to her side, face read with fury at Finn talking to Rachel that way.

"Listen here Hudson, Rachel wouldn't go back crying to you for any reason again. Im her friend and no it isn't a prank to have her trust me, I trust her and she trusts me. you almost had her give up her dream of being on Broadway for a 'dream' you had for like an hour so shes better off without you, so go have fun dancing with your new girlfriend but to be honest I just pity her for being lumbered with you" Quinn finished off her rant, face almost purple with rage at the boy in front, most of the couples around them had stopped dancing to listen to them, including Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany who looked shocked at the way Finn was behaving and at the way Quinn spoke to him.

Finn looked like he was close to crying with how angry he was and he grabbed his date's wrist and pulled them over to another part of the hall away from most people. Rachel couldn't believe Quinn had stood up for her and against Finn, the boy they had been fighting over in sophomore and junior year. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder to try calming her down, she felt Quinn instantly relax at this and Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I think ill just go and sit at the table again." Quinn said, annoyed that she lost her anger over some stupid minded boy and almost allowed him to ruin her night.

"Nonsense Quinn, he was being an idiot and you were defending me so thank you. It's nice to have someone finally defending me and we are not going to let him ruin our night" Rachel said furious with Finn for almost ruining her and Quinn's prom. Again.

Rachel sat in Quinn's lap again and they continued to dance for a few more songs until principle Figgins announced that it was time to find out who was this years senior prom king and queen. Quinn wheeled over to the ramp at the side of the stage as Brittany and Santana walked up the stairs hand in hand and stood on opposite sides. Quinn remembered what it was like last year when she was so desperate to win but this year she was just happy to be on stage and hoped that if she didn't win that Santana won, and of course she wanted Brittany to win prom king because the only other options were Finn or that hockey player that was up for senior class president against Brittany. The third girl up for prom queen was some random cheerio who Quinn only vaguely remembers from the squad.

"This year's prom king is… Finn Hudson" Principle Figgins announced, there were some gasps of shock and Santana couldn't refrain from shouting 'WHAT?' at the fact her senior class president girlfriend lost, there was no way in hell she was sharing the crown with Hudson and was hoping she now lost.

"And this year's prom queen is... Quinn Fabray." There was a loud round of applause since everyone knew it was going to be either Quinn or Santana to win this year, unless someone decided to recycle old pranks like last years.

Quinn wheeled over to Figgins and was facing Finn who had a smug look on his face. Quinn looked into the audience and saw Rachel looking at her with a proud look on her face and waved at her. She waved back at Rachel and then Figgins said it was time for the prom king and queen dance so Quinn wheeled herself down the ramp as Finn stepped into the middle of the dance floor and he didn't look happy for some reason.

"Ok we all know you used the chair to gain pity votes, so come on stand up! You've won now no need to carry on your charade" Finn shouted at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening, was Finn being serious? Because if he is then he is even more of an idiot than Quinn first thought. There were gasps of shock again as Finn said this and Santana and Brittany looked about five seconds from killing him as they turned around to see what was happening from their slow dance together.

"Wow you are an even bigger idiot than I first thought Finn" Quinn said back trying to keep her calm composure.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you lied now, would it Quinn?" Finn spat back, that stung Quinn she knew he was talking about the pregnancy when she lied about the baby daddy and now her patience was wearing thinner each word.

"Hold up tubby, you did not just yell at a girl in a WHEELCHAIR to STAND UP and accuse her of lying for votes? What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana yelled getting in Finns face whilst Brittany tried to hold her back from causing serious damage to Finns face.

"Oh shut up SLUTana, you always act tough but like I said before you're a coward and you hide behind that tough personality so people don't know it. I wonder how long you would have stayed in the closet and continued to hurt Brittany if I hadn't called you out on it." Finn shouted in Santana's face, this time Brittany let go of Santana's waist and walked up to Finn. Everyone was all wondering what she was going to do to Finn when she suddenly slapped him across the face, harder than Santana had done before.

"Call my girlfriend a slut or a coward one more time Finn, I dare you. I'm sick of you running around like you're some sort of hero when you're the one who puts people in those kinds of situations in the first place! People may have forgiven you for all those things, but ill never forgive you for what you did to Santana." No one had seen Brittany this way before, not even Santana who looked too shocked to move from her girlfriend's outburst.

"Who cares what you say? You're just an idiot." Finn said back

"Oh you did not just call my girlfriend a..." Santana started but was cut off my Rachel slapping Finn on the opposite side Brittany slapped.

"Congratulations Finn you have managed to ruin both proms for Quinn, I hope you're proud. God what did I even see in you? You were right about that time you told me to make sure I was in love with you or the person I wanted you to be, because in all honesty I was only in love with who I wanted you to be, the perfect male lead, but no I'm not in love with you at all." Rachel yelled, by this point the music had been cut off completely and people were now starting to wonder where the hell coach Sylvester was.

"Ok Hudson this is the 2nd time I'm throwing you out, say goodbye to your non existent friends." Coach Sylvester said suddenly appearing for the first time.

"What? They both slapped me! And they ganged up on me!" Finn protested but coach Sylvester already had him half way out the hall.

"Thank you guys for defending me" Quinn said quietly and speaking for the first time since Finn yelling at her to stand up.

Quinn wheeled herself out of the gym hall and into the hallways ignoring Rachel's questionable call of her name and Santana asking where she was going. She couldn't believe Finn had the audacity to accuse her of using the chair as a way to gain votes, sure she may have considered it last year when she would have killed for prom queen but this year was just to leave high school with a happy memory of her senior year, she hadn't had many this year or most of her high school life to be honest but now all she could think about was, did she win this year just because she was in a wheelchair now? She doesn't know what hurts more, Finn accusing her of using it to her advantage or the fact people may have actually voted for her out of pity.

"Hey" a voice broke her out of her thoughts, she turned her head and saw Rachel standing close by her, and she looked worried.

"Oh hey" Quinn said attempting a weak smile.

"Ya know you're missing Brittany's performance of that dinosaur song by K$sha, its hilarious and quite endearing at the fact she actually got the cheerio's to wear dinosaur heads" Rachel said with a slight giggle

"Yeah the cheerio's do anything Brittany and Santana tell them too" Quinn said back whilst laughing at how much the cheerio's listened to Santana and Brittany, she does sometimes miss being the head cheerio but she doesn't want to go back to being 'bitchy Quinn' plus Santana is an excellent head or co-head cheerio. It does hurt that she can't be part of the cheerio's again like she wanted before the accident, she had been coming along really well in physical therapy but she wasn't quite there yet to walk without assistance.

"Yeah seems it" Rachel said still giggling, a comfortable silence washed over them again and Quinn looked down at her wrist. The corsage still in tact and perfect and right now as she and Rachel were in privacy this was the perfect moment to ask her about it. Quinn turned in her wheel chair and faced Rachel.

"Joe told me you were the one who suggested the corsage, which is identical to the one Finn got me last year. How did you know? Did Finn tell you?" Quinn asked wondering how Rachel got it perfectly right.

"Well you see, last year Finn asked me what I should get you and I suggested a gardenia with a light green bow to…"

"To match my eyes..." Quinn cut Rachel off before she finished. She couldn't believe that the one thing that had brought a genuine smile to her face was because of Rachel berry, she thought Finn had finally done something beautiful for her when it was Rachel all along.

"I understand you may a bit confuseed…" Rachel started off saying

"It was always you." Quinn said, cutting her off again.

"What?" Rachel asked confused to what Quinn was talking about.

"It was always you Rachel. When I was awful to you I tried to pass it off as hatred and jealousy that you wanted my boyfriend but all along it was because even though I was jealous, it was Finn I was jealous of, he got all your attention whilst so I decided that the easiest thing to do was be horrible to you and my feelings would pass but they never did. You were looking out for me during my pregnancy and then last year at prom you were the only one that believed I was more than just a pretty face. Then you stopped me from doing the stupidest thing ever and got me thinking more clearly about my future, and then after the accident you were the only person that believed I would walk again." Quinn was now in tears; basically admitting to Rachel she was in love with her.

Rachel didn't know what to say, here she was standing in an empty hallway and having Quinn Fabray admits she has feelings for her. Rachel didn't know what to think, she never knew Quinn felt this way of course but did she feel something for Quinn? A few weeks ago the answer probably would have been no but after tonight and everything that's happened she does feel something for Quinn, she doesn't know what that something was particularly but she definitely felt something for Quinn.

"Quinn, I didn't know you felt like this. I'm not sure what I feel, my emotions are a bit all over the place but after tonight I know I feel something for you and we could maybe see where it goes. We'll be graduating in a few weeks and this is an opportunity to start something new" Rachel said, crouching down to be eye level with Quinn and gently took her hands in her own.

Quinn looked up from her lap not believing what Rachel was saying to her, she never in a million years expect Rachel to reciprocate her feelings. Her mascara had run down her face now so she was sure she looked a mess. Rachel wiped the remaining tears falling from Quinn's eyes and leant forward and gently kissed Quinn on the mouth. Everything she wanted to feel with Finn was felt in that one gentle kiss with Quinn. Quinn was shock at Rachel's actions but quickly kissed back. Rachel pulled back to breath and saw Quinn still had her eyes closed; she quietly giggled how cute Quinn was.

"Wow" Quinn breathed out, not knowing what to say, she was breathing heavily not quite believing what had happened. Rachel had kissed her. Rachel Berry had kissed her. She couldn't contain the grin from spreading across her face.

"You can say that again." Rachel said, her smile mirroring Quinn's.

"Come on, I still have a duet to sing with Santana and she'll kill me if I miss it." Quinn says

Rachel stands up and moves to the side of Quinn to hold her hand and they headed back to the gym hall. They spotted Brittany dressed in her tux/dress combo again slow dancing with Santana who was giggling to whatever it was Brittany was whispering in her ear. They headed towards them and Quinn tugged on Santana's dress to catch her attention, Santana turned in annoyance at someone interrupting her and Brittany dancing together and looked round. Her face softened slightly when she looked down to see Quinn nodding towards the stage. She took the hint and turned to Brittany to kiss her and told her she'd be back. They both made their ways to the stage and told the band which song they wanted to sing. They had decided earlier in the week which one they wanted to sing. The beat began and they looked at their girls who were standing at the front watching them with awe filled eyes. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and began singing.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_

Quinn could see the tears begin to form in Rachel's eyes as she sang this directly to her. She faced Santana to sing the chorus but Santana turned to sing to Brittany who was crying, she always cried when Santana sang to her. Quinn turned back to Rachel who now had tears streaming down her face.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated loves  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
M

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel even as Santana sang her verse. She wanted Rachel's prom to be the best ever, but she didn't know how to make it go out with a bang. She thought back to last year's prom which was a disaster. She thought about the conversation with Rachel last year compared to this years. Rachel was the only one who believed in her last year and again this year and she couldn't help tears start to form in her eyes. This year's prom almost ended as a disaster, but she now has Rachel, they weren't quite together yet but she's sure they will be soon enough.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

After they finished the song there was uproar of applause. Quinn wheeled herself down off the stage where Rachel pulled her into a fierce hug, she looked behind Rachel and saw Santana pull Brittany into a hug who then dipped Santana and kissed her in front of the whole school, Quinn couldn't be more proud of her best friends. She knew how she was going to better Rachel's prom; she pulled out of the hug. Rachel stood straight again and looked confused to why Quinn pulled out of the hug.

"Bend down again" Quinn said, it was more of a demand than request and again Rachel looked even more confused but did as Quinn said. She kept her eyes locked on Quinn's and when she saw Quinn move to take off her prom queen tiara she knew what Quinn was about to do.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked never taking her eyes off of Quinn's

"Giving you my tiara" Quinn replied placing the tiara on Rachel's head.

"But why? You've dreamed about being prom queen for years" Rachel said, not quite understanding why Quinn would give it away so easily.

"I want you to have the best prom ever and I know you've never had any interest in prom queen or popularity for that matter but you deserve to be treated like the queen you are" Quinn said with such emotion in her eyes it made Rachel tear up again. Rachel couldn't believe how amazing Quinn was being tonight and she threw herself into Quinn's arms again.

Quinn made a decision then and there when she held Rachel tightly again. To finish her and Rachel's prom she decided to try something to complete their perfect night. When she and Rachel parted she looked at Rachel with a smile who was smiling to herself and braced both hands on her the arm rests and placed her feet out of the feet rests. She then lifted herself, putting all her weight and strength into her arms in attempt to stand, Rachel saw what she was doing and moved to put an arm around Quinn's waist to ensure she didn't fall and hurt herself. Finally Quinn stood up, feeling more secure with Rachel holding her by the waist.

"Thanks Rachel, but could you maybe let go of my waist? I want to see if I can stand without support" Quinn asked Rachel, she nodded and slowly unwrapped her arm from Quinn's waist. Quinn wobbled at first and almost fell back into her chair but she gained balance.

"oh my god Quinn, you're standing by yourself! I'm so proud of you" Rachel practically screamed over the music.

Quinn moved her foot in front of her and then the next, it was uncomfortable but there was only slight pain in her lower back from the pressure of standing properly without a rail to hold onto for support or a person. She was proud of herself, she knew this was a big step to take but she wanted to attempt to dance with Rachel for their last dance at their last prom before graduation. She hadn't noticed Brittany, Santana and Joe had gathered and Brittany was jumping up and down with excitement at her friend being able to walk again. Joe looked on proud, he knew Quinn could do it and Santana looked like she was close to crying but she regained herself. Rachel approached Quinn and gave her another hug. When they parted Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel lightly on the lips. She pulled back, worried Rachel wouldn't want people to know but Rachel just had a massive grin on her face and Quinn knew she was fine with it so she kissed her harder.

"Woo get some Quinn!" Quinn heard Santana shout and wolf whistle, Quinn gave her the finger still kissing Rachel and heard her friends laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" Quinn breathed against Rachel's lips when they parted. Rachel giggled and then nodded.

"Well aren't you supposed to be singing your solo Santana? My lady would like to dance." Quinn said to Santana holding Rachel's hand.

"Whipped" Santana said faking a cough then making a whipping sound

"Says she who agreed to sing a Selena Gomez song just because her girlfriend asked, oh lets not forget "sheer genius" in such a dreamy tone" Quinn said mimicking Santana when she found out Brittany's idea for prom

"Whatever, Britt's theme for prom is genius but yes I am away to sing the closing number for prom, saving the best for last ya know? Coming Britt?" Santana said smirking and dragging her girlfriend to go on stage.

Quinn and Rachel slowly walked towards the dance floor, Rachel keeping a hold of Quinn to keep her steady on her feet. They reach the middle of the dance floor, no one spearing them a second glance. They're both thankful for this because it means they're accepted, even though they aren't yet official its good to know no one cares if they were. They hear the music begin and Quinn places her hands on Rachel's hips and Rachel places hers around Quinn's neck.

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

It isn't a slow song but Quinn and Rachel just sway along together. Of course they cant dance together properly since Quinn is still getting used to walking again but she's certain she'll get there with Rachel's help and support.

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]  
Constantly, girl you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hyptonized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are...I want you to know baby

Quinn looks up to the stage to see Santana, Brittany and Tina preform and couldn't contain her smile when Santana pointed to Brittany during that verse. She couldn't be more proud of her and she knows Santana is proud of her too.

_[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

As the song finished everyone clapped for the girls and Figgens came on stage to tell everyone that senior prom was now over. People started to leave after that but Brittany decided to stay back and help people clean the hall so that mean Santana stayed behind and by default Quinn and Rachel. Because Quinn had been standing so long she had to sit down again for a quick rest whilst the other girls cleaned the tables. She couldn't help but just watch Rachel practically climb under the tables to pick up rubbish people had dropped and grimacing at anything disgusting she'd find, Quinn couldn't help but laugh and find her adorable. She saw Santana walking towards her.

"Hey Q, some prom eh? Eventful ill tell you that" Santana said as she sat down next to Quinn

"Tell me about it, winning prom queen and walking again for the first time in months. What about you? Good prom?" Quinn said knowing Santana would want to talk about her and Rachel so she wanted to distract her from the topic as long as possible because she didn't quite know what to say about it.

"I honestly couldn't be happier about this year's prom, I got to sing on stage again and best of all I went with the person I wanted to go with all along. Now quite stalling me and tell me what is going on between you and Berry" Santana said, Quinn was happy for her but now she was stuck with what to say. What was going on between her and Rachel? They've kissed three times tonight and talked about their feelings but never actually said what they were.

"Well we talked about.. Stuff and realised we had feelings for each other and we kissed.. a few times but we haven't actually said what we are." Quinn said looking down at her lap.

Santana continued staring at her not quite knowing what to say. She always had a feeling Quinn had more than friendly or rather hatred feelings for Rachel, she always targeted Rachel and even though yes Santana went along with it she didn't really know why, Rachel berry of all people, Quinn wanted to torture her so much. She was glad her best friend got the courage to do something about her feelings rather than just holding them in, she did that and it was terrible. She looked ahead of her and saw Brittany clearing a table and talking excitedly with another girl, however that girl has so much energy at like 2am is beyond Santana but she couldn't help a dreamy look over take her face when she looked at the blonde. Everything that happened last year seems a million years ago now and she couldn't be happier that she finally got her girl. She looked back at Quinn who was staring at Rachel and just smiled at her.

"I'm proud of ya Q, everything that gets thrown at you in life; you take in your stride. That's something I've always admired. Go ask your girl out and then make her yours officially. It took me years to finally do that, but it was all worth it in the end" Santana finished what she was saying to Quinn with a smile before walking back to Brittany who squealed at her girlfriends return and picked her up and to spin her. Quinn smiled at their interaction and slowly stood up and began walking towards Rachel.

"Oh hello Quinn, can you believe the pigs that go to our school? Have they never heard of a bin? Disgusting honestly, there is chewing on the floor, cups everywhere. I'm surprised…" Rachel was cut off with Quinn kissing her, she was startled at first but began kissing back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Rachel, would you like to accompany me on a date?" Quinn asked after they separated.

"Say yes!" they heard Kurt shout in the background, they were sure he left earlier.

"Yes Quinn! Of course!" Rachel shouted, hugging Quinn tightly. She kissed her again, hearing Santana wolf whistle in the back ground. Again.

"Best. Prom. Ever." Quinn whispered on Rachel's lips.


End file.
